This is a Party to Remember
by PokimpseeGoomba26
Summary: A request fic from vanillepiphany97. The annual garden party the Uchihas hold is where it all started. Naruto sees something he shouldn't and it threatens his and Sasuke's relationship. Naruto leaves Sasuke and forms his own village, where only he and his emotions will reign. Literally. Can Sasuke make Naruto remember or will our blonde be forever lost in his world.
1. This is Where It Starts

**Me: Okay so here's the deal: the requester thought the story was going too fast and I can understand that.**

**Naruto: So she decided to rewrite the first chapter according to the outline that was given to her.**

**Sasuke: And all because she messed it up.**

**Me: Maybe, but I'm goinna fix it, so no worries! Also I would like to apologize to the readers who've already read the original, but the plot will stay the same regardless.**

**Sasuke: It'll just be more detailed and less clustered, since she can't decide in that tiny brain of hers what to write.**

**Me: I know I write too much sometimes! But the only way to get rid it is if I keep writing. Then it'll be just you left to deal with.**

**Naruto: *Sigh* Kimpsee doesn't own **_**Naruto **_**or its characters. The plot belongs to ****vanillepiphany97**** and hopes that it's better the second time. **

**Sasuke: YAOI, SasuNaru. That means Boy x Boy, don't like, then don't look it up in the first place.**

* * *

Tonight was where it starts. The garden party the Uchihas hold annually and everyone is invited to attend. It's also a way for the young bachelorettes to try their hand on getting a chance with either of the Uchiha brothers. But there's a slight problem.

Itachi is already married to Konan of Amegakure for five years, after she moved to Konoha and attended the garden party. They dated for a couple years before Itachi asked the question. The other problem is that Sasuke is in a relationship…

With the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

They've been dating ever since Naruto brought Sasuke back from his power-crazy phase, which was three and a half years ago. Both are now nineteen and are happily going steady. They would've announced their relationship sooner, but the raven's inferiority complex from his father's adoration for Itachi and Naruto's fear of losing his only family left got in the way.

Plus the Uchihas wish for heirs, and Jiraiya being completely straight and stubborn didn't help the situation. They did plan to _eventually_ tell everyone, they just couldn't muster up the courage to actually do it. The garden party would be a good place to announce it, as anyone who's anyone would be there. News would travel quickly since everyone knows everyone.

And that is exactly what our boys planned to do during the party's duration. They just haven't gotten around to do it yet. It actually lasted about a week, so they had plenty of time. Knowing Naruto, he would want to wait 'till the last minute to say something. And so here Sasuke is, at their secret spot in the training grounds, trying to convince his lover not to attend, just like every year.

"Honestly teme, I don't see what the big deal is. Why can't I come like everyone else?" Naruto whined. He was sick of not being allowed to come to the party.

"It's not you, it's my parents. They make me do this." That wasn't true. His parents didn't care who would or wouldn't come. It's only because Sasuke doesn't want the blonde to see all those girls flirting with the young Uchiha.

"Can't they just let me go? Why don't they like me anyway?" Naruto's voice got higher as frustration began to set.

"It's just they think you're a bad influence, you know? You _are_ a prankster after all, even after all these years."

The Uzumaki seemed to think it over a bit, then allowed a smug grin to take over his lips. "This is true, no one has ever beaten my record." He looked at his teme, who was waiting for an absolute answer. "Alright bastard, you win. I won't come tonight or the rest of the week, but you owe me ramen."

The raven relaxed at seeing his lover believe him and let a small smile out. What he didn't realize though was Naruto was suspicious of him. The reason was never the same, but it seemed that the raven would try really hard to convince him not to come. So he planned to attend anyway, whether Sasuke liked it or not.

* * *

The sun was setting, creating a warm glow of purples, pinks, and light blues. The Uchiha community was bustling with energy, music and laughter filled the air, and everyone was having a good time. Well, almost everyone, a certain duck-butt was scowling in the corner. He would most definitely be with a certain blonde, in a certain part of the training grounds, doing a certain something, but he was here against his will.

"Now now, otouto. That's no way to look during such festivities," a velvet voice said. It only caused Sasuke's scowl to deepen.

"Go away Itachi. I'm sure your wife would prefer your company much more," the raven spat at his older brother.

"This may be true, but you're my foolish little brother and family always comes first. So tell me, what's bothering you?" Itachi knew he was going to get his answer whether he asked or not, but common courtesy demanded he ask anyway.

"I don't want to be here surrounded by girls, who think they have a chance to get with me," the youngest Uchiha fumed. "It makes me sick the way they smother themselves with make-up and dress up in skanky clothes and hope I'll look in their direction."

The elder just listened, this happened every time after all. Even after Sasuke left, he was still sought after by the females. They just couldn't understand that he just wasn't interested in them, since he was, you know, gay… The raven's pretty sure it's their fault for _making _him gay in the first place, but of course nobody actually knew that little fact.

"Maybe there's a girl that'll catch your eye," Sasuke gave him a skeptical look. Itachi just shrugged. "You never know otouto." And with that he lifted his hand and poked his little brother in the center of his forehead. Itachi walked away, smirking and left Sasuke there rubbing where he was poked.

After Itachi left, a voluptuous girl with curly brunette hair, that reached her shoulders, and grey eyes, walked up to Sasuke. She was wearing a purple silk dress that stopped mid-thigh, and had a single strap run over her left shoulder, with black stilettos. Honestly, she was over dressed for a family festivity, but she _was_ a fan girl after all, and they're all sleezy.

"Hello," she said in a voice as smooth as her dress, "would you like to dance?" She stood, slightly leaning forward to show off her impressive bust. The raven resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her effort.

"With a beautiful lady like you?" Said lady blushed, and smiled sweetly. "But of course." And Sasuke took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist, a little lower than he should and held her other hand. He used his hand on her waist to pull her closer to his body, and they danced like that for two songs, both slow but sensual.

Another girl, attire just as revealing as the last, but with long platinum blonde hair came up right after the brunette walked away. Once again, the Uchiha was asked to dance, and he did just that. The songs were faster and more physical, and he and his date were exchanging small but meaningful touches throughout it all. She would graze the exposed skin on his neck, and he would leave feather-like touches on her arms.

After the two songs, Sasuke went to bar to get a drink right as his mother walked up with a well-known face. Haruno Sakura, teammate number two. The pinkette was wearing a, you guessed it, pink knee-high sheath dress that ended in a full skirt. The torso was strapless and displayed her chest, but tastefully. On her wrists were two or three silver bangles, and pink rose earrings dangled from her lobes.

"Sasuke-kun," his mother called, "have you had a chance to mingle with Sakura-san?"

"No Mother." And he didn't want to. Like all the other girls, he was just pretending to want their affection to keep his parents at bay. In truth they were just blackmailing him into doing it. "But I would love to."

"Excellent!" Mikoto exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "I will be with your father, so if anything comes up, please find me." They all knew what she meant. 'If you fall for Sakura and want to marry her, tell me immediately.' And she left, meeting up with her husband and started entertaining other guests.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what would you like to do?" Sakura inquired. The raven knew he could be blunt with her, he always has.

"Sit here and relax, without having to worry about another slut trying to get it up with me." And blunt he was. The other was taken aback a bit, but recovered quickly.

"Then you wouldn't mind my company?"

"Of course not," the raven lied, plastering a fake smile to his face. "I would much rather spend my time with a girl of class."

Sakura blushed as they found a table to sit at. Under the tabletop, limbs ran across limbs, touches were exchanged, blushes spread across faces (mostly Sakura's). Words with an underlying meanings flew through the air, softly enough to seem innocent to most, but not to those who uttered them.

Eventually though, it had to end as Sakura had to leave. Sasuke gave his goodbyes and took a breath. As soon as Sakura was no longer near the party, more bachelorettes tried their hand. He mingled, flirted, touched, whispered, anything to make these girls think they were special. It was exhausting, but he managed. After a while, he found an opportunity for a break, and took it.

The raven left the main lights of the party, and found an area that was just around the corner. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled an explosive sigh. This was beginning to become too much. All these girls he has to pretend to be flirting with, it broke his heart every time. Guilt flooded him as he thought of his beautiful blonde. If he ever found out, Sasuke would be in deep shit.

But that's why he asked his lover not to come every year. He would make up a good lie, and get away scot free. A stab of hurt shot through his body. It made him regret ever doing this in the first place, if he had to keep lying to the one he loved most, just to keep up his parent's reputation.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed again. Maybe he should come out, it would make things a helluva lot easier. But then what would everyone think of him? Of Naruto? He couldn't do that to the blonde, so he returned to the party, hoping his head would be cleared. Immediately after he stepped foot around the corner, skin, make-up, and mixed perfumes flooded his senses.

"Ladies, ladies. There's enough to go around, just wait your turn. I need to get to the bar, since I'm parched from being surrounded by your beauty all night."

That seemed to appease them for the time being, and they went on their ways, debating on who would go first. Sasuke just let all the tension leave his body, and headed towards the bar. On his way, a flash of yellow as bright as the sun caught his eye. Curious, he adjusted his course and followed the bright color.

This made him leave the party once again. He didn't mind, but after he found out what he was looking at, he wanted to run back and die under a rock. Naruto was here. At the party he was told not to go to. And saw Sasuke flirting like a whore with any and every girl there.

Pain filled his body from top to bottom as he saw the puffy eyes and tear tracks. Now he _really_ felt like a bastard. He made his lover cry, and made the blonde think he was some playboy cheating on him.

"Naruto, wait a second," the Uchiha pleaded as he put his hand up as a sign to wait, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really?" Naruto said with false understanding. "Hmm, well it sure as hell looked like my boyfriend lied to me just so he could flirt with some random sluts." His voice trembled with rage and his hands clenched into tight fists. "Who knew you string so many girls along like that."

Sasuke flinched. "It's not like that! I'm not interested in any of them. My parents force me to do this."

"Right, and Jiraiya isn't a pervert who has the attention span of a gnat." Furious blue glared back at the raven, but the affect was dulled because of the tears that started streaming again. The raven could feel his stomach eating itself inside out at the sight of those crystal eyes clouded with hurt.

"Don't try to lie yourself out of this one Sasuke. I know what you do and I'm not going to fall for your twisted words anymore." The Uzumaki turned to leave and got a good couple of paces away, until a hand locked his arm in a death grip.

"Listen to me Naruto," Sasuke's voice was desperate. He didn't want to lose the only good thing in life because of a stupid misunderstanding. "Those girls mean _nothing_ to me. I only did that because I don't want my parents to find out about you."

Naruto ripped his arm out of the raven's grasp. "And why the hell not?!" His voice escalated and the anguish was evident. "What's so wrong with me that you have to keep me a secret?! Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? If so then just leave me instead of using me as your toy."

"Are you serious? You're not a toy! You're my _life_ and I can't live without you. That's why I need you. It's because I love you."

"Yeah, I bet you used that line on a couple girls too. I mean who wouldn't fall for the 'I need you' bullshit. I know I did." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at the raven in front of him.

"But it's true for you, trust me. Please believe me Naruto." He was crumbling, shaking like a leaf, eyes wide and full of fear. Losing Naruto was like the end of the world to him, and he wasn't ready to move on. Hell, he planned to stay with the Uzumaki forever.

"Haven't you hurt me enough?" Voice no longer yelling, but instead turned sorrowful by the request. "How can I trust you when you've been doing this for years? You have no idea how much it hurts Sasuke. It feels like a snake's in my stomach, writhing around and biting, trying to find a way out."

The raven's insides were in a similar state, it just felt like a million little poisonous snakes with hornets stinging and twisting. He opened his mouth but barely anything came out. "… I … How can…" His vocal chords seemed to have stopped working. He couldn't say anything more, nothing was coming out but stutters and cracks.

"My point exactly. Now if you don't mind, I don't want to be here anymore." The blonde turned around and walked away. Away from Sasuke, his lover, the one he felt special around. Now though, that feeling has dulled, and everything numbed.

As he watched his blonde's figure gain more distance, all Sasuke could feel was heartbreak. He was in agony because of a stupid lie, and because of that lie, he lost his most important person. Standing there, he couldn't move, his body still in shock, eyes wide and heart threatening to mutiny and rip itself out of his chest.

Naruto was gone, and he just let him go.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how long he stood there. Minutes, hours maybe? It didn't matter, it felt like eternity. Eventually though, someone came looking for him. They called for the rest of the Uchihas, and this attracted the attention of all the party-goers. Soon four worried auras come up behind him and one placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Mikoto asked worriedly. She only got part of the conversation, as did everyone else, but anyone could tell it left deep wounds.

"… Naruto left me." It was said so quietly, had she not been right, she would have missed it. "And it's all your fault." His shoulders began shaking as anger filled his being. Now it was his turn to be pissed.

"What do you mean, otouto? We just got here." Confusion could be found easily in Itachi's voice as Konan stood by his side. Mikoto and Fugaku's eyes showed the same emotion, allowing it to be seen as a sincere act.

"If you could just accept me then I wouldn't have had to lie." His own voice got louder as fury took over all emotions. He swung around and glared fire and brimstone at his family. "If I didn't have to lie, then me and Naruto would be able to stay together! And now he's gone and hates me!"

None of this was making any sense. Frustrated with getting nowhere, the patriarch of the Uchihas spoke to his youngest for the first time that night. "Sasuke," he started, his voice stern, "enough of this. Explain yourself now, clearly."

Now the raven was trembling in suppressed rage. They wanted him to explain himself? Clearly? So be it. And their nosy audience stayed, not wanting to miss the drama. Perfect.

"Naruto and I are in love." Gasps and chokes of air could be heard. "We've been dating for almost four years now, and nobody noticed! We kept it a secret because his grandfather is as straight as the pole up Father's ass. He writes _porn_ for fuck's sakes." Pausing he took a breath, ignoring the glaring eyes. "And it was because of Mother and Father idolizing Itachi, I had to meet the standards. We didn't tell anyone because we were scared of the hate and disappointment we would face."

Shocked silence surrounded them. They couldn't believe what he had just said. Uchiha Sasuke was gay? And dating Uzumaki Naruto? Impossible, but true. The emotion he had spoken with made all their hearts ache with pain. Especially the eldest Uchihas. They had torn apart their youngest son's relationship because he felt he couldn't be himself in front of them.

Tears threatened to fall from Mikoto's eyes and her hand shakily raised her hand to her lips. Her baby boy was hurting and she didn't even notice. She was too busy focusing on having her sons get married and have heirs. _Grand_children became her priority instead of the children she had now. She hugged her youngest and started sobbing and mumbling apologies into his chest.

Fugaku and Itachi reacted very much the same. Intense sorrow plagued their hearts and minds at the thought of Sasuke in so much misery. It almost brought them both to tears as well. Itachi felt his eyes water and Konan placed him in a comforting hug. Her husband returned it with a tightening of his arms around her shoulders, and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Fugaku looked down, ashamed of himself. He couldn't help but feel powerless whenever it came to his family. He was the protector and he couldn't even tell when his own son was crying out for help because he was blinded by the glory of having a young genius like Itachi.

Several moments passed and Sasuke gently pushed his mother away from him. He was calmer and could talk without his emotions clouding his judgment. Hurtful words may have been said, but they were true and he wouldn't take them back.

"Look, this is my problem now. And I need to fix it, but I'm going to need a place to stay. I can't stay in our apartment." They both rented an apartment a while back and used the excuse that they're on the same team, so they would be going on the same missions anyway.

"Oh! You can stay here." Mikoto jumped at the chance to help him. Fugaku and Itachi noddedin agreement with no hesitation.

"Thanks."

* * *

The party was long over, and Sasuke was laying in the bed in the guestroom his mother had offered. He was thinking of ways to convince Naruto everything he said was true and sincere. Talking obviously didn't work, so maybe he could show it?

A sigh left his lips, he wasn't good at this sort of thing. He was used to having his lover understand by just looking at him, but now he would have to do the understanding. Even though he wasn't looking forward to it, it still had to be done one way or another. At least he had a plan.

Confront Naruto. Buy him ramen. Prove his love.

… Okay so it wasn't the most well thought out plan, but it was a starting point. Maybe he would just wing it. After all the best way to show your feelings are in the heat of the moment. Then he thought about earlier that day and groaned. It was because of the heat of the moment they were in this deep.

The raven decided that it wasn't best to think on it with a tired and stressed mind, and relaxed into the soft sheets. Sleep quickly overcame him and soon he was asleep. His dreams were filled with a brilliant smile, golden locks, and crystal eyes that made the sky jealous. Sasuke really hoped he didn't screw up more than he already has.

* * *

**Me: And that's that. You fucked up big time didn't ya?**

**Sasuke: Shut up. I'm going to fix it. I will and then I'll have Naruto in my arms again.**

**Naruto: And I don't get a say in this?**

**Sasuke: O-of course you! O.O" I was just saying that we'll get back together.**

**Naruto: Ugh! You're so inconsiderate! Why do I love you! *stomps out of the room***

**Sasuke: Wait! *runs after Naruto***

**Me: They're a mess. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I hope this goes the way ****vanillepiphany97** **planned.**

**Until next time!~**


	2. This is Where It Runs

**Me: I'm BAAAACCCCKK! Here's another chapter of **_**A Party to Remember**_**! Sorry it wasn't up earlier.**

**Naruto: She has been busy setting stuff up and she couldn't use her laptop because her charger kinda melted. Plus the dog got out and it took like twenty minutes to get the dumb mutt back.**

**Me: Exactly! So it's not my fault! *nods***

**Sasuke: Yeah, neither is your procrastination.**

**Me: *freezes*… asshole. Why don't you jump off a bridge?**

**Sasuke: Cause I don't want to.**

**Me: *wicked idea pops into head* I have a better idea. Muwahahahahahaha! *writes Sasuke running, butt-naked, from fan-girls* They catch you b-t-dubs.**

**Sasuke: That's just on pap- *stampede of girls break down the door* 0.0" Shit!**

**Naruto: -.-" You're so cruel…**

**Me: Hahahahahahaha! I realize this. Hahahahaha! I told you I would get you back!**

**Naruto: Kimpsee doesn't own **_**Naruto**_** or its characters, which belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to ****vanillepiphany97****.**

* * *

Sasuke woke up tired but determined. Today he had to convince his lover that he wasn't cheating, and was merely pretending to get in his parents' good sides. Those girls meant nothing even though he was flirting, and touching them.

Yeah… This'll go well.

Sighing, Sasuke rolled over and sat up on the edge of his bed. He wasn't looking forward to the argument that was bound to happen. What if he screwed up? What if Naruto didn't want to talk to him? What if Naruto wanted to break up? What if-

He dug the heel of his hand into his eye, hoping to scrub away those evil thoughts. The raven was going to make this better, even if it kills him (which it might, considering it's _Naruto_ we're talking about).

Knowing that sitting here and thinking about it all day wouldn't do anything, Sasuke got his sorry ass up, and took a shower. The hot water felt good on his skin, washing away stress and making him ready to face the new day. After his shower he got dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black muscle shirt. He put on his shoes and walked over the Naruto's apartment.

Once he got there, he hesitated and ran a hand through his hair. He was, dare he say, nervous. The blonde was his everything and if he said even one word wrong it would be all over. It took him a minute or two, but he manned up and knocked on the door. Sasuke stood for a moment before the door opened, revealing a puffy-eyed and sniffling Naruto.

His gut twisted and turned once he saw this. He didn't know it would hurt his lover this deeply, but he guessed he should've expected it. Everything he wanted to say flew right out of his head, and he was left there with nothing to say. Luckily for him, Naruto always liked to talk.

"Well? What do you want?" He glared at the frozen man in front of him.

"I, uh, came to talk. About yesterday," he started uncertainly. "I wanted to clear some things up."

Naruto moved to stand right in front of his door, and shut it. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood strong. "Then speak."

And speak he did. "Those girls yesterday were just for show. I don't have any feelings for them, only for you. My parents force me to act interested because I didn't want them to find out about you and me." Sasuke took a breath to talk more but the blonde beat him to the punch.

"And what's wrong with them finding out about us?"

"Today? Nothing, now they know. Hell, everyone in the entire village probably knows by now. I did yell it in front of God and everybody." He ran his hand through his hair again. "But before, I didn't want them to judge you. Being gay isn't the most likable aspect out there, and I didn't want them to have any more reason to hate you."

The blonde looked thoughtful, as if he was considering the honesty in his statement. "Then why did it take this long for you to be able to tell them?"

For this, the Uchiha couldn't answer. He didn't know why he waited. Maybe it was because he was scared. That his father would look down on them. On him.

"Okay, I don't know that one. But this isn't all on me," Sasuke tried to even the field, instead of taking all the blame. "Jiraiya didn't know either. You couldn't tell him like I couldn't tell my parents."

Wrong move. Naruto bristled, eyes turning steely with rising anger. "I wasn't the one trying to sleep with twenty different women. Probably more."

"I already told you," he yelled, frustrated. "I don't care about them! I don't even know their names."

"That's even worse!" Was the yelled reply. "You were flirting with people you didn't even know! How am I supposed to take that?" His hand covered his heart, the other flew to his side.

The raven ground his teeth together. "It's not like I wanted to," he hissed. "Women disgust me. People in general disgust me."

"You're not making any sense. If they disgust you so much, why be around them?" The blonde turned around and made a move to go into his apartment. "I want you to leave, and come talk to me when your head's not running in circles."

With that, he entered his apartment and slammed the door in Sasuke's face. Said Uchiha huffed and stomped away. He was too enraged to notice the soft thump on the other side of the door, or the pair of seafoam green eyes watching him.

On the other side, was Naruto breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down. He let his head fall on the door, and just stood there. His heart broke every time he saw Sasuke because he just didn't know. He was honestly _trying_ to believe his lover, but this has been going on behind his back for, what four, almost five years? Maybe longer?

The blonde decided he shouldn't dwell on it for too long, and that he should get out of the house. A nice walk, a few bowls of ramen, and a chill session with Kiba would make him feel better. So he gathered a white t-shirt with an orange spiral in the center and a pair of khaki shorts, and threw them on his bed. He took a fifteen minute shower, and was on his way.

Already feeling better, he stopped by Ichiraku's first. Greeting Ayame and Teuchi, he waited for his usual. The smell of ramen intoxicated him, making him drool and fidget in his seat. He couldn't wait for his little bowl of heaven, and after a few minutes it came. Slurping it down, he ordered seconds, then thirds.

Sighing contently, he paid, waved goodbye and began his walk over to Kiba's house. Naruto laced his fingers behind his head and was totally relaxed. He completely forgot about why he was upset in the first place. That is until a familiar voice rung through his hears.

"Naruto!"

The blonde mentally groaned and turned to face the owner of the squeaky voice. "Sakura-chan." He kept the suffix mainly out of habit. He never liked Sakura, it was just a cover up to hide his feelings from Sasuke.

"Hey! Long time no see, right?" She stopped in front of him with a smile on her face. "It's good to see you."

Grinning brightly, he replied, "I know! Seeing you makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Oh shut up. Can I walk with you? I need to talk to you about something." At that Naruto dropped his arms to his sides, and prepared himself for _another_ talk. All he wanted to do was relax.

"Sure. Let's go sit in the park."

Together, they walked to an empty bench, away from prying eyes and ears. A couple minutes of silence passed before Naruto shifted and scratched the back of his head.

"What did you wanna talk about Sakura-chan?"

"I heard about what happened at the party yesterday." She felt Naruto stiffen, waiting for rejection or words of hate. "I'm okay with you being gay. It just came as a shock."

Naruto relaxed against the back of the bench. "I wouldn't say I'm gay per se. I don't care if you're a girl or a boy, it's your personality that matters."

"Oh," the pinkette said, a bit shocked. "That makes sense, you never judged someone by what looked like anyway," she said, her smile returning to her lips.

Releasing a soft sigh of relief, he asked "So what were you saying about the party?"

"I just wanted to say that Sasuke-kun shouldn't have kept your relationship a secret. I know I wouldn't." Her suddenly serious tone set the blonde on edge. He didn't like where this was going. "I mean if I loved them that much, I would want the world to know, regardless of who would disapprove."

Naruto just stared at her. Who was she trying to convince? Nervously, he smiled and tried to make his voice sound clear. "Who would want to keep you a secret Sakura-chan?"

"It's not me that I'm worried about." The pinkette turned to look straight into those sapphire eyes. "I'm worried about you Naruto. If you date me, you wouldn't have to worry about anything. I wouldn't keep our relationship a secret."

The _thud! _you heard was a jaw hitting the ground. The blonde stared at her in awe. She was hitting on him, telling him that he would be better off without Sasuke. Maybe the last part of that sentence could be true right now, but Naruto refused to listen to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura-chan," he started apprehensively. "But I do love Sasuke; we've just hit a bump in the road. We'll fix it."

"But Naruto," she said moving towards him, "_I_ love _you_. I won't hurt you like Sasuke did." He noticed she dropped the suffix, making him believe she was dead serious on this.

"S-Sakura-chan!" The blonde yelped as she straddled his lap. He tried to push her off, but she held his arms with that inhuman strength she possessed. "What are you doing?! Get o-off!"

"Shh Naruto-kun. I want you to love me too." She leaned down, her breath ghosting over his lips. That's when he freaked out.

Violently, he bucked his hips, pushing the pinkette off of him. Once she was off, he ran as fast as he could to get away from her. She just stood up and dusted her clothing angrily. _Dammit! _She thought, _I was so close! I was hoping to use him to get Sasuke-kun, but I guess that won't happen. At least he knows I'm willing._

At the same time, Naruto was soaring, having run all the way out of the village, not even feeling his feet hit the hard wood of the branches. He couldn't believe what Sakura just pulled. _Isn't she in love with Sasuke anyway? Why would she go through the trouble of making moves on me?_ The blonde just wanted to be alone now. He was too confused to think about anything, and everyone was going to want to come and talk to him now. At least _that _part of what Sasuke said was true.

* * *

Eventually he found a cave a ways away from the village. He figured he could stay until he calmed down. The blonde went and sat in the farthest corner away from the cave entrance. Noticing the sun setting over the mountains, he realized how tired he was. Not two minutes later, sleep's sweet caress flooded his senses and he could no longer keep his eyes open. Before he fell into the abyss he made a note to go apologize to Kiba for missing their chill time.

Naruto found himself in small field surrounded by trees, creating an enclosure. Several rocks were jutting out of the ground, and bushes were scattered throughout the area. The leaves of the trees and the grass were a vibrant green, showing that it was Spring. Patches of flowers of many different colors could be found and a dew, making the enclosure smell like a sweet nectar. The sky a dull grey, as if it was tired of being blue and exposed for everyone to see.

On the rocks were figures shrouded in shadow. They all had same style of hair, natural blonde spikes sticking out all around their heads. Sapphire eyes stared back at Naruto, each filled with a unique emotion. Determination, fear, superiority, joy, hatred; all emotions on the spectrum could be seen.

Each wore the same outfit as well. An orange jacket, with black spread across the top half and the sleeves. A red spiral patch on the back and left sleeve, and a fishnet undershirt. Sandal-clad feet and orange sweatpants covered their legs.

Naruto walked to the middle of the clearing, crystal orbs following his movements. He stood strong, not at all perturbed by the stares and glares. This happened every time he closed his eyes, they were what made him who he was, and gave him the strength to move forward in life. They were a part of him, as he was them.

"What is it this time?" Annoyance demanded. He wasn't happy with the emotional chaos Naruto was currently going through. But when was he ever happy?

"He's just going through a rough patch. He's strong; he can make it through anything." Confidence spoke, doing his job.

"Does it have something to do with Sasuke?" inquired Curiousity.

"Yes," sniffed Heartbreak. He was the one that was felt the most after all.

"Tsk. Of course it does. I knew we should've left the bastard to that snake asshole, he would've dealt with him easily."

"Quiet Rage! Can't you see Naruto is upset enough as it is without you talking about his lover dying," Caring scolded. "He's going through tough times, leave him alone."

They continued bickering and arguing as though the Uzumaki wasn't there at all. He didn't mind though, it was calming to let his emotions do all the talking. Literally. He felt relaxed in his head, after he had his freak out the first couple of times he was here. That was right after Sasuke left. The blonde never told anyone for fear they would deem him insane and lock him up. It would be more reason to do so.

Behind him, Understanding walked up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Would you like to talk about it?" He got a nod in response. "Alright, let me get their attention." The embodied emotion turned towards his bickering brothers. "Would you please. Shut. The hell. UP!" He bellowed, and immediately everyone did as he said. All of them sat in a circle around the original and allowed him to speak.

"I saw Sasuke ch-cheating on me at the annual garden p-party. He told me not to come, but I followed a-and found out wh-why he didn't want me to come." The blonde didn't want to go into details, besides they probably got the gist of it. He was already getting misty eyed from saying just that much.

"I knew he was a bastard! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?!" Rage went on a rampage through the field, stomping on flowers, punching trees, et cetera. Everyone, used to the behavior, stayed in the circle as Caring comforted Naruto.

"He k-kept saying the s-same thing over and over again. I told him to come back when his words weren't so conf-fusing." He kept hiccupping as he tried to breathe. "T-then Sakura-chan tried to convince me to b-break up with Sasuke. She started touching me a-and she almost _k-kissed_ me! What was I supposed to do?! Cheat too?!"

In the back they heard a "Bitch!" courtesy of Rage. "I wonder why she would do that," Curiosity inquired. He lifted his hand to rub against his chin in and looked down at the grass as if it had all the answers. "I would really like to know. I mean, wasn't she obsessed with Sasuke, not Naruto? And the way she was so forceful. It's truly confu-"

"Jesus! Just shut up! You're giving me a headache." Annoyance gave his two cents and went to a quieter space in the clearing. They were going to tell him the plan anyway, so why not get away from the arguing before it started?

"M-aybe we c-could t-alk to Sakura-chan ab-bout this?" Shyness asked hesitantly.

"That wouldn't work right now," Caring spoke softly. "Naruto is too distraught to do anything with Sasuke or Sakura-chan at the moment." He looked down sadly at the sniffling blonde.

Each emotion looked at the original with looks of pity (except Rage and Annoyance of course). He was bawling into Caring's shirt, as said capacity was running his fingers through the golden locks. Everyone else began thinking of ways to figure out a solution quickly, trying to ignore the sobs. A particularly loud whine sent the rest of the emotions into a panic.

Shyness ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it. Curiosity began mumbling questions and pulling at his hair. Heartbreak broke down screaming and wailing like a lost little kid who couldn't find his mother. Annoyance and Rage started an arguing match yelling curses and threats at the top of their lungs.

Understanding just sighed. All the emotions were in chaos and he was the only one rationally thinking. It happened every time Naruto was emotionally upset; that was the reason they could get Sasuke back from Orochimaru. His emotions were so strong that they literally increased his physical strength.

But now, he was just at a loss. He was starting to feel the side effects of Naruto and that wasn't good. Shaking his head to clear it, he was thinking of a plan to get Sasuke to explain himself quickly and effectively, but nothing the feeling thought of would work with the Uzumaki so broken like this. Unfortunately he saw heartbreak like this coming. Too many hurtful words and painful acts stack up after a while and eventually they need release. This was that release.

"I have an idea."

Everything stopped. Nobody moved, nobody blinked, nobody even breathed. That sinister voice cut through the enclosure like a hot knife through butter. It was the only emotion that was stronger than Rage, smarter than Understanding, and more calculating than Curiosity. The emotion that no one wanted to bring out even on their worst days, but resorted to when they were at the lowest of the low.

Absolute Contempt.

Walking into the light was an abomination. Pale skin, almost sickly so, and dull blonde hair as greasy as the snake-man himself were the first things noticed. Instead of clear blue orbs, red ones with a fire roaring behind them stared back at the frozen emotions. The lines across each cheek were thicker and darkened, making him seem even more menacing. A cigarette was lit and in between his teeth, which were stained a nasty yellow. He inhaled the poisonous smoke and created a cloud as he breathed out, making everyone scrunch their faces in disgust.

The physically weaker emotions gulped as they huddled together and around Caring and Naruto. Rage and Annoyance stood in front of him, their bodies blocking them from Contempt's wicked gaze. Caring held the blonde closer to his body as a sign of safety and ease.

"And what is this plan?" Understanding asked suspiciously as he stood up and in front of the group.

"Why don't we just make our own village. Temporarily of course." The three emotions just narrowed their eyes. "Don't look at me like that," he snarled. "It'll give the runt a place to calm down, and he'll be surrounded by people who care about him."

Understanding thought about it; Contempt had a point. A place away from the village, where only Naruto and his emotions could live in peace for a while. It sounded like a really good idea, but where it came from kept the emotion on edge.

"Alright." Eyes widened at what was just said. "We'll create a settlement, just for Naruto. But we'll be doing it for **Naruto**, not for us." Rage yanked his arm, and made him his spin to see a pissed face.

"Are you insane?" He hissed. "This guy screams nothing but trouble and you fucking _agree_ with him?!"

Understanding just jerked his arm back. "Look," he spit back, narrowing his eyes, "I can't think of anything with all of you freaking out like this. His idea is really good, quick, and easy. We'll just have to keep an eye on him, okay?"

Both Rage and Annoyance just glared back in apprehension. The rational capacity sighed and turned to face the impatient Contempt. He nodded as a signal to go on and explain this plan he had. The grin he got in return sent shivers down the others' spines.

"This is what we'll do…"

* * *

Naruto woke up, slightly disturbed. Not because of the plan itself, but the fact that he had to interact with Contempt for so damn long. It may have only been a few hours but it felt like eternity in his mind. However he had no time to dwell on this, he had a job to do.

The blonde left the cave, noting that it was dawn. He slept through the whole night. In a cave. And his back was _killing_ him. After stretching for a bit, he headed into the forest, and started on the path back to Konoha. He was calmer now and ready to face whomever the world threw at him.

As he traveled, a name kept popping up in his head. Sasuke. What happened to Sasuke? Is Sasuke alright? Where is Sasuke now? These thoughts wouldn't leave him alone and it was starting to bother him. Why couldn't he get Sasuke out of his head? Suddenly he stopped on a tree branch and speculated a single question.

_Who is Sasuke?_

* * *

**Me: Please don't kill me! *starts weeping* I'm too young to die! Waaaaahhhhhhh!**

**Naruto: O.o Uhh… She doesn't want to be shot because of the cliffy. At least this chapter was longer, actually the longest she's written.**

**Sasuke: *panting* She… deserves… to die… after what… she did to me… *looks down at his half-nakedness***

**Naruto: Don't even play that. You started it. **

**Sasuke: Oh come **_**on! **_**It wasn't **_**my**_** fault she didn't update her other story.**

**Naruto: But it **_**is**__**your **_**fault that she was tortured for it.**

**Sasuke: … I've nothing to say.**

**Naruto: Uh-huh. Anyway, Kimpsee hopes you liked the chapter and that you'll review! See ya next time!**

**Me: *still weeping in her emo-corner***


	3. This is Where It Sleeps

**Me: New chappie! I so 'cited! I love writing this story, it just gets me all hyper and makes my fingers itch to write something.**

**Naruto: One thing at a time. You are juggling school, writing two new fics (*gasp* SPOILER!), and studying for finals, that are in, like a week.**

**Sasuke: No, let her overwork herself. That way she'll die a painful death.**

**Me: Pfffft! Keep dreamin', it's good for the soul. And without further ado-**

***suddenly a random human Kyuubi appears***

**Me: *gasp!* KYUU-CHAAAANN! Eeeeeehhh! *jumps into his arms and cuddles* heehee!**

**Naruto, Sasuke, & Kyuubi: O.o"**

**Kyuubi: Uhh… She just wanted to tell everyone that this chapter may get a bit confusing as Naruto will be **_**very**_** bi-polar. He'll still be recognized as Naruto, there'll just be a single emotion that's in control. She left some hints but she's nervous that's it's still a bit confusing.**

**Naruto: Okay. Kimpsee doesn't own **_**Naruto**_** or its characters, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to vanillepiphany97. **

**Me: *still cuddling***

"Speaking"

"_**Kyuubi is speaking but is still in Naruto's head.**_"

* * *

When Naruto was on his way back to Konoha, he just let his emotions take over his body. He was tired of feeling hurt and pained and just gave up. He was in his subconscious in the wonderful arms of Caring. Of course he wouldn't let his emotions run free, he asked the Kyuubi if he could guide and keep an eye on them. Of course the fox agreed, since they've been bonded together and all that.

Tranquility was in charge right now, and it was his job to get the blonde back to Konoha. He figured he would act as Naruto for the time being and so it was his responsibility to take care of Naruto. He decided that taking a nice relaxing shower, some Ichiraku's, and just some stress free time would do him some good.

As he entered familiar territory, the gates came into view and the blonde sped up his pace. His resolve for getting that shower was increasing each step he took. By the time he made it to his apartment, he was panting, seeing as he ran the rest of the way. As soon as he walked through the door, he started to strip, his clothes falling haphazardly throughout the halls.

When he entered the shower, he turned it on near boiling. It hurt slightly, but it also soothed away the tenseness he felt and the soreness in his muscles. He sighed contently and began to wash away the grime and dirt from his body.

After about fifteen minutes or so, Naruto dried himself and walked to the bedroom. He searched through the drawers, disregarding the fact that someone else's clothes were in there as well. Guessing he went through a 'dark clothing' phase, he grabbed his usual white t-shirt with the orange swirl in the middle and a pair of khaki cargo shorts.

When he was satisfied and no longer a burnt red, he walked out to get some ramen. Walking down the streets of his beloved village seemed different from usual; it felt like eyes were on him at every corner. It wasn't the familiar glare or sneer, but more like suspicious and curious. Did they know something he didn't? Or was it the other way around?

He decided that it wasn't going to bother his mood, and headed to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Once he got there, it was the usual 'Naruto, my boy!' and 'Oji-san'**1** and then small talk. He ordered the usual and sat as he waited. After a few minutes, he was slurping down the delicious noodles and broth, filling his hungry stomach. Finishing quickly, he paid and made his way to wander the village.

"Naruto!" Said blonde turned to the direction of the velvety voice.

"_**Crap, it's the brother. Listen, put Enthusiasm in charge. Naruto's usually bubbly to the brother.**_"

"Itachi! What's up? It feels like it's been forever, man. How is Konan?" Naruto asked animatedly and grinned as Itachi caught up to him.

"She's fine, but what happened to you? We were all worried sick yesterday," he said, genuine concern hidden underneath that Uchiha pride.

Confusion took over. "What are you talking about? I just left the village overnight. I do that all the time. I don't understand what the problem is."

"But after what happened…" He didn't finish, not wanting to make the blonde blow.

"W-what…" Anxiety flowed through his body; no one wanted Naruto to remember, and Itachi just brought it up. "I-I don't know wh-what happened, but I'm sorry."

"It was pretty bad; I can understand why you wouldn't want to remember. But you need to talk to Sasuke, he's falling apart."

"_**You need to get away from him, fast. Agitation, shut him up quick.**_"

"Who the fuck is Sasuke?" he asked, annoyed that the Uchiha kept prying.

The elder did a double take. First he was confused, then scared and apologizing, and now he's angry? What's with these mood swings? And he doesn't remember Sasuke? What happened when Naruto was out of the village?

"Uh, he's my brother… Your boyfriend…" Itachi explained slowly.

"Whatever," the blonde rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to see Sakura-chan if you want to waste my time any more than you already have." He waved his hand dismissingly and walked away from the surprised Uchiha.

"_**Good. Now don't waste any more energy and have Boredom take over.**_"

True to his word, Naruto was on the lookout for a certain pink mess of hair. He tried the park, the ramen shop (after ordering another bowl), the training grounds, and the Hokage building. Not finding her in any of those places, he decided to try the hospital.

When he arrived, he asked around and soon found out that Sakura wasn't in. She was on a mission to trade some medical supplies with the neighboring villages. Sighing, he walked back out to the street and wandered some more, bored out of his mind. His eyes glanced several times, not looking at anything in particular. His gaze led him to his other teammate, Sai, a little ways in the back of the forest.

"Hey Sai," the blonde greeted lazily.

A plastic grin and a "Hey Dickless," was the reply.

"What'cha doin'?" Naruto asked as he slid to the grass, relaxing on his back. The cerulean eyes stared at a sky just as blue.

"Painting the forest. It's just something to pass the time," the artist answered as he went back to doing just that.

"Hm," the blonde hummed. "Sounds boring."

"Indeed, but as I said, it's just something to pass the time."

Silence filled the area between the two, but it wasn't awkward. More like neither cared to say anything more and went about lazing around on the grass. It was a perfect day to do so too. The sun was out, but hidden behind the clouds, making the day bright without the sun's harmful rays. It was warm but not uncomfortably so, and there was a nice breeze blowing through, ruffling both ninja's hair.

Moments passed before Sai said something. "Can I draw you?" Always straightforward.

"_**Put Affection in charge. I know we can all agree that Sai is better for Naruto than that duck-ass.**_"

And so the order was fulfilled. "Sure! I would love to be drawn by you," he answered and followed Sai's instructions on where and how to sit.

What no one knew was that Sai actually fell for Naruto with legitimate feelings. After his brother, the ANBU member has loved no one, but then Naruto showed up and he felt a different kind of love. At first he didn't know what to do, but he eventually accepted it and started subtly chasing after the blonde.

"You're beautiful Naruto," the artist suddenly said, catching Naruto off-guard. Said blonde blushed and smiled. "I love you, you know." He said it so nonchalantly that Naruto wasn't sure if he was joking or not. But when he caught those ink black eyes, he knew that Sai was dead-serious.

"I love you too Sai! It's always fun talking to you even though it might not seem like it."

The ANBU member beamed at the blonde, happy to know his feelings were returned. But unfortunately for the artist, this wasn't the Naruto he grew to adore. No, it was Affection, the emotion that was currently in control of the blonde's body.

"I've always loved you Sai. Ever since I met you, there's always been a special place in my heart for you." And Affection had a place in his heart for everyone, having no favorite. That was Love's job.

At that the artist moved towards the blonde, and stared into those endlessly blue eyes. Sai put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and felt his heart jump with joy, adoration, love, and bliss. Especially when the blonde didn't move back like he usually did when ANBU member touched him. The painting was long forgotten as Sai leaned in.**2**

* * *

Itachi was feeling very confused, curious, and concerned as to why Naruto was acting the way he was. He could understand why the blonde would want to forget what happened at the party yesterday, but he forgot Sasuke as well. That's what confused the elder. How could he forget something so recent and important so quickly, with someone who meant so much to him?

What made him curious was what happened when Naruto was out of the village. Itachi figured he would go cool his head and then come back to face Sasuke. He never ran away from a fight after all, so everyone guessed Naruto would be pissed as all hell, but he would still face his problems. Now all Itachi knew that the blonde was going through mood swings and it made him wonder.

He was concerned about Sasuke. His boyfriend may have forgotten him willingly and was acting as if nothing happened between the two. That would tear the raven to shreds. Itachi couldn't imagine Konan leaving him high and dry like that, and if she did, he knew he wouldn't be able to move on. This conversation could go one of two ways and neither was a happy ending.

As he was walking back towards the Uchiha district, he tried not to think about how this could affect not only his little brother, but the rest of his family as well. It would be bad if his parents decided to get involved. Hell, Itachi shouldn't be this involved at all, he and his parents have already fucked up enough and things would only get worse if Mikoto and (especially) Fugaku got into this mess.

Itachi scanned the grounds and found his brother in the private training grounds the two brothers would train and play in. The same place Sasuke sprained his ankle and Itachi had to carry him back home. The latter found his brother shortly after he entered and approached the youngest.

"Otouto, we have to talk." Itachi decided it was best to skip the pleasantries and get down to business.

"No 'Hey Sasuke, how are you feeling?'" He said bitterly. "I did just lose my boyfriend, because my family kept pressuring me into to getting married like a good little boy."

The elder flinched, but pressed on. "It's about Naruto actually. He's back but-" He didn't get to finish as Sasuke was already on pursuit of his blonde. Itachi just sighed and grabbed his brother's shoulder before he got too far.

"Listen when people are talking, Otouto," he scolded. The younger huffed and turned his attention toward Itachi, who let go. "As I was saying, he's back, but there's something wrong with him. He seems to be having random mood swings and may have forgotten about yesterday."

Shocked eyes stared dumbly back at Itachi. The raven couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But that's not all. Naruto has also forgotten about… you."

The silence that followed was deafening, and the tension could've been cut with a butter knife. Emotions were rampaging in Sasuke's mind and it showed through his eyes, making his brother tense. He couldn't decide if he was worried, angry, sad, or all of the above. His lover just decided to forget about him and he hated himself for it. If Sasuke just decided to tell his parents about Naruto then they would've been happy. Naruto wouldn't have forgotten and he would be in Sasuke's arms right now.

Only minutes passed, but it felt like hours with the emotional discord the raven was feeling. The elder was holding his breath, waiting for a break down, an outburst, anything. But nothing came and that was the most concerning. He could see his little brother breathing heavily and trying to calm down but so far, it didn't look like it was working. It looked more like he was hyperventilating. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Sasuke bolted to go find Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

Sai closed his eyes and leaned forward. Naruto just sat there happily, waiting for Sai to kiss him. All the emotions knew that the artist was better for Naruto than Sasuke, so this was okay for everyone. And so Naruto leaned in as well to meet Sai half way. They were just a hair's breath away and finally-

An explosion and screams filled the air. Sounds of wicked laughter and metal ripping skin and flesh reached every shinobi's ears and they sprang into action. The safety of the villagers was the top priority and the ninjas literally stopped doing anything and everything to fight against these bandits. Even Sai and Naruto forgot their previous affair in order to save their village from this random attack.

They flew across the rooftops, surveying the battle from there, already seeing fighting between the shinobi and bandits. The artist pulled out a scroll and quickly drew an eagle, and flew into the sky to get a better position. He planned to inform everyone of the battle as it progressed.

"_**Shit! Okay, Courage take over and make sure no one dies. Especially Naruto.**_"

Naruto did as he said and continued running until he saw a woman trapped by three of the invaders. Jumping down, he sprinted towards them and used his momentum to slam into one of them, knocking him off balance and sending them sliding onto the ground. Before the others could realize what happened, the blonde swiftly punched the one on his right in the gut, and the one on his left, a kick to the head; both instant knock outs.

The first one got back to his feet, glared at the blonde, and pulled out a kunai. He charged at Naruto and swiped at his stomach. Naruto jumped back and grabbed the bandit's arm twisting it so he dropped the kunai and the blonde pulled his arm, using the force**3** of the action, and sending a fist to the man's nose. It broke, spurting blood all over Naruto's hand and the bandit's face. The bandit collapse to the ground, before high-tailing out of there.

The blonde turned to the woman and offered a hand, and a smile. "Hey there," he said as she took his hand. "You might want to get out of here. Go to the shelters and wait for the commotion to die down." She stood shakily but nodded nonetheless and ran towards to closest shelter.

Naruto picked up the kunai and started battling whenever he saw one of the invaders. He was defeating each and every one of them with ease. This wasn't a very coordinated attack, considering they were all over the place. And the invaders weren't very skilled and it showed. They either ran away or crushed.

Plus, the explosion was caused by one of the traps set outside of the gates for this very reason. It was a beacon to every shinobi that there were enemies coming, granted it caught them by surprise, but they were winning regardless of that fact. The reason this was taking so long was that there were so _many_. Eventually, it was proven overwhelming for a single man.

This was shown when Naruto was surrounded by at least fifteen of them. There wasn't an opening for him to escape to the rooftops, and he couldn't use a smoke bomb since he didn't have any of his gear with him. The only thing he had was the bloodied kunai from earlier, so he had to be careful. Kyuubi switched Courage to Cunning as soon as he saw Naruto was in this situation. He needed to use his brain more right now anyway. So he just waited for one them to make a move.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long. One was trying to sneak up behind him, and he charged at Naruto. Seeing the attack, the blonde simply stepped to the side and allowed the bandit to fall to the ground. That seemed like enough distraction as two more split up, hoping to get him on either side, kunai knives at the ready. Naruto used his kunai to block one and used that momentum to redirect the he blocked, and sent the two crashing into each other.

Panting, he jumped back. Normally he would be able to take these guys on no problem, but he's been fighting for a while now. _Where the hell are they all coming from?_ They just kept coming; if one fell, three more would take his place, or so it seemed. These were definitely humans and he couldn't sense that he was in a genjutsu.

He was distracted and didn't notice another one lunging, until his left arm was nicked, creating a gash and leaking the crimson liquid. Cursing, he gave a swift slash to the offender and he dropped down to the ground, dead. Now the blonde was wounded. Great. The others were slowly cornering him, and they all leapt at once, giving Naruto no place to escape.

At the same time they landed on him, kicking, punching, slashing, tearing. Ruthless and not stopping until the blonde was spitting up blood and could barely see two feet in front of him. None of them noticed a certain shinobi soundlessly dropping behind them, burning with rage and an itch for a kill. He found who he was looking for and these bastards were killing him? Oh _hell_ no.

As fast as lightening he lashed out, mutilating whoever was in the way of his blonde. Soon his clothes and skin was soaked in the red gore. Bodies hit the ground and blood painted the unrecognizable corpses, as eyes reddened by anger flickered from enemy to enemy. Skin being ripped apart by a blade and a metallic smell filled the air, but he paid it no mind as he finished the last of them.

Once he was finished he stood over his blonde, who was unconscious and covered in lacerations. Sasuke looped his arms under Naruto's legs and around his shoulders, picking him bridal style. After making sure Naruto wouldn't be jostled too much, Sasuke took to the rooftops, going as fast as his legs allowed it.

The hospital was in utter chaos. Nurses ran around attending to villagers, ninja, children, and the elderly; anyone they could reach at the time. The more serious patients were tended to immediately and taken into the rooms, while those who still able move were in the waiting area. Tsunade was barking orders, trying to get some organization and seeing those were in more critical condition. The kind like Naruto.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke yelled at the Hokage. "You need to see Naruto! He's hurt."

"Everyone's hurt!" She turned to the raven and saw her gaki unconscious and bleeding everywhere. Her eyes flickered to the other patients, who were waiting, and quickly made decision. "Take him to room 26B. I'll be there in a minute."

Sasuke did as she asked, faintly hearing her call Shizune. He made a beeline for the room Tsunade said, and opened the door. After checking to see if it was occupied or not, he entered the room. Gently putting the blonde on the bed, the raven gave a glance over his blonde. From what he could see, it was bad. Real bad.

His clothes were torn and stained with dirt, and red splotches. The raven was pretty sure Naruto had some broken bones, and a lot more internal damage. He had a huge gash on his left arm that just wouldn't stop flowing, and hundreds of other lacerations covering his body. Plus, there was blood coming from somewhere on his head. That was never good.

Sasuke jumped when the door was violently slammed open, and the Godaime stepped in. She looked at the unconscious blonde and worry was seen in her eyes. But that changed when she turned her gaze to the shinobi next to her.

"Out," she said simply, but with authority.

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but a glare that should've killed him where he stood changed his mind quickly. He gave one last look at his lover and regretfully walked out of the door, shutting it behind him. A bench was seen near the door and he took a seat, hoping everything was going to be okay. If only he knew…

* * *

Several hours passed and the commotion died down. Several reports came in, saying that this was indeed a random attack of bandits. Their forces were defeated and soon they retreated with their tails between their legs. Luckily for the Leaf, no one was killed in the battle, but many were severely injured and are awaiting treatment. Sakura was called back and all of the medical nins were present and healing as best and fast as they could.

But none if this mattered to the Uchiha, who hadn't moved an inch since he arrived. Many nurses have tried to come and check on his injuries, but he just shook them off. Eventually they stopped trying, getting the message that he wasn't going to let them examine him. He was too worried for his lover on the other side of the door. No word has been heard and as each hour passes, the more on edge Sasuke gets.

The sound of a sliding door had the raven on his feet in an instant, asking questions a mile a minute. This was not what Tsunade wanted to hear as soon as she stepped out of a difficult surgery. She merely held up her hand, trying to stop herself from killing the shinobi in front of her. That would be more work after all. He shut his mouth and waited for her to say something.

The Godaime sighed and looked Sasuke in the eye. "He's stable for now." That sentence alone was enough to make Sasuke's legs buckle and he collapsed back on the bench. "But…" His muscles tensed. "He has three broken ribs, a fractured leg, a major slash wound on his left arm, multiple lacerations and bruises, and he's… still unconscious due to a concussion."

The raven was already on the beginnings of a break down and that's the last thing Naruto needs from him right now. But even though he was distracted, he caught the hesitation in Tsunade's voice in that last sentence.

"There's something else," he croaked, his throat dry. "Tell me what's left, I can take it."

The Hokage looked at the pained expression and returned it with one of her own. She didn't want to have to tell him this since she wasn't one-hundred percent sure, but all the signs were there. Sighing, she yielded to her fatigued and slumped onto the bench, next to Sasuke.

"There's a really small chance, but at least it's a chance," she softy started but had no intention to finish.

"Tsunade, give it to me straight." He sounded almost… desperate to hear what she had to say.

"He's Naruto, he'll pull through. The Number-One Knuckle-Headed Ninja can't disappoint right?" A smile covered her lips, but it was cracked and full of sorrow. It was like she was trying to convince herself more than Sasuke.

However the raven was getting tired of her beating around to bush. "Tell me what's wrong with him."

"And he has the Kyuubi, so it shouldn't tak-"

"Tsunade! If you don't-"

"He's in a coma."

* * *

**1 ****For those who don't know, Oji-san means uncle or old man.**

**2 ****I just couldn't help it! I had to put it there! It was just so tempting; you should've heard it beckoning to be written! But don't worry Sai lovers! I've got something in mind for him.**

**3 ****Naruto is a jedi O.O**

**Me: There we are! Please don't kill me for the cliffie, it wasn't my idea. I just work here.**

**Sasuke: You don't get paid. And you're too lazy, so it's not like they'd hire you anyway.**

**Me: You jerkfa- …Actually, I'm not gonna go there. It's the middle of the night and I'm tired as all hell. KYUU-CHAN!**

***suddenly a random human Kyuubi appears***

**Kyuubi: Yes?**

**Me: Carry me to bed! *holds arms out like a child***

**Kyuubi: *sigh* The things I do… *does as told***

**Naruto: And he's supposed to be some badass demon, and now he like a babysitter. I guess that's the power of an authoress.**

**Sasuke: Whatever. Kimpsee hopes you enjoyed and that the fights didn't suck.**

**Naruto: And that the mood swings weren't confusing. Review! It's was makes her get out of bed in the morning!**

**Until next time~!**


	4. This is Where It Lies

**Me: And here's another chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with my sister moving to college next month.**

**Sasuke: Like you did anything.**

**Me: Shut up! By the way this chapter is in first person, with several POV's, due to the requester's demand.**

**Naruto: Please enjoy! And don't kill her afterwards. You'll know it when you see it...**

**Sasuke: ****Kimpsee doesn't own _Naruto_ or its characters, that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to vanillepiphany97. **

* * *

Today is a beautiful day. The midday sun is shining, the birds are singing, a nice cool breeze is flowing. Villagers are carrying on happily; children run around, playing with their friends as their parents laugh joyfully from behind. All is well with the village and everyone is as happy as can be.

Except for Uchiha Sasuke. Walking around, seeing the smiling faces, he can't seem to feel the same as them. His lover is in a coma because of him, because he couldn't tell the truth. Sasuke can't think about anything except what he could've done better, what he could've changed. But he knows it's useless.

So he tried to think of ways to make it better, but nothing came to mind. Numbed and hurt, he just walks, ignoring the energy around him and with no destination in particular. He really is lost without Naruto, and everyone knows it now. His parents are guilty, Itachi is a wreck, but none of them feel as horrible as the raven right now.

* * *

I must've walked around the village about seven times by now. I didn't want to do anything and that's exactly what I was doing. Plus, if Naruto wasn't here with me, than nothing seemed interesting. It's sad really, that I have to have him with me, wherever I go in order to make things fun. I remember when we had first gotten the apartment together.

_It was around my birthday, and he said he wanted to bake a cake. Of course, this was back when I was still an ass so I said no. Naruto got all pouty and huffy, like he always does, and walked out of the apartment. I let him go, knowing he would cool down and come back like he always does._

_Hours passed, and Naruto still hadn't come home, so I went out to look for him and drag his ass back. I looked around for maybe an hour and a half before I thought, maybe he went back home. So that's where I went. When I was in the neighborhood, I saw that our lights were on, and I figured I was right. I went inside the apartment and headed to the living room. But the way the apartment was designed, is you have to walk passed the kitchen to get to the living room. _

_When I passed the kitchen, I stopped dead and gaped at the sight I saw. Naruto went and got cake mix and tried to bake a cake for me. It didn't work out the way he intended. Batter covered the walls, icing was all over the counters, flour powdered almost every surface, and Naruto was on the floor covered from head to toe in all of this. We both knew he couldn't bake or cook, but he still tried and that made my stomach flutter._

_He looked up and saw I was standing in the doorway, and scowled at me. I brought my hand to my mouth, trying not to laugh. Apparently I didn't succeed in trying to hide as Naruto's scowl only deepened. He stood up and asked, "What's so funny Uchiha?" and put his hands on his hips. That's when I lost it._

_I was laughing like a maniac at how Naruto looked. Pissed and covered in batter and icing, he bristled and grabbed a handful of the intended birthday cake. I was too busy laughing that I didn't notice until a big slop! reached my ears. He had taken his handful and smeared it all over my hair._

_It was so on._

_A food fight between me and him started, and by the time it ended we were soaked to the bone in whatever food we had thrown. No one won, but that didn't matter. I had to thank Naruto for giving me the best birthday and present I've ever gotten. The present was some "special" time in the shower._

A smile curled my lips, but soon it turned into a frown. That time was one of the best I've ever had, and now that I think about it, _all _the best times of my life had Naruto in them. The hole in my stomach only got blacker and I felt like shit again. I was still walking though, so that means that I still have some time to wallow in self-pity.

But this made me think back and search through the memories I've had with my blonde. The time when we didn't have any missions, so we went to the beach and we got so sun burned. When I got a new game and we spent hours killing zombies, wasting time trying to kill each other instead. Our many times at the park, when we would pretend to be kids again. Fun times, but those won't compare to when Naruto and I just sat and watched the sun go down.

_We had been dating for about two years by now and it was our anniversary, so of course we would want to do something special with each other. But unfortunately for me, I have no romantic skills to speak of, so I was at a loss. Luckily the blonde took care of the romantic portion of our relationship._

_I had come home late that night and I was nervous that the blonde would be upset. But much to my surprise, he was perfectly fine, and asked me to change into to something that would keep me warm, but nice for an outing. After I changed, he grabbed my hand and led me around the village. I asked where we were going a few times but he just kept saying, "You'll see," and would smile the sweetest smile._

_About twenty minutes had passed and I was confused, but a little more than irritable that he wouldn't tell me where we were going. Eventually we stopped and when I looked around, and found that we were on the Fourth Hokage's head. Turning my head back to my blonde, I saw that he had a small smile and was blushing._

_He pulled me closer to him and faced the sun that had just started to set. It was pretty, but my attention was focused on Naruto. The way the blue and purple rays lit his face up, and made his eyes sparkle was beautiful. It showed that he was a strong and trustworthy person, but also vulnerable and scared. I was the only to be able to see this, and I thanked every God, deity, and all powerful beings that I was chosen by this gorgeous creature._

_We sat down and he laid his head on my shoulder. I pecked his hair and laid my head on his. We just watched the sunset, and how the lights changed color and saw the sun sink slowly behind the mountains. Idle talk filled the comfortable silence around us, but didn't disturb the moment. I have no idea how much time must have passed, but that didn't matter. I spent all that time with the man I love, and nothing would ever change that fact._

_As we stood up, Naruto took my hands and looked straight into my eyes. I stared back in wonder, thinking how blue those eyes were, and why they seemed so different today. I was in a trance and then his soft voice reached my ears, and the words he spoke made me the luckiest and happiest man in the world._

"_I love you."_

I blushed as I recalled that, and ticked my head lower to my chest so no one would see. It took me a moment to respond and when I did, he lit up like a firework. Of course I said "I love you too," and we were happy for the years to come. This time I didn't let my self-pity get the better of me, and just reminisced in my memories with my blonde. I just wish that I could tell him that I chose him instead of my family.

Walking passed Ichiraku's for the nth time and ignoring my heart clench, I saw my father when I turned the corner. I really wish he would understand that I don't want to talk to any of my family right now, but no, his stupid pride had to get in the way. Can't have an Uchiha mourning his lover now, can you? As usual, he has that permanent scowl on his face. It really makes him look like an asshole. _At least he looks how he acts. _

I rolled my eyes at that thought, and curled deeper into myself. Fisting my hands in my pockets, I tried to walk passed my father, but with no success. He put a death grip on my shoulder and I had to stop, lest he break my arm.

"Sasuke," he said. "We need to talk."

* * *

I sighed, and continued training. I've been training since I woke up, and now I'm damn tired. Grabbing the water bottle and the towel I brought, I drank a healthy amount of the water, and walked out of the training grounds. What Contempt came up with actually worked and I was surprised. It was a really good idea, and when those ninja attacked, my emotions kept me in a coma. I can just imagine Obaa-chan running around, trying to figure out what's wrong with me.

Snickering, I walked into my village, yes mine. It's inside _my_ mind, what do you want? Of course I have all the important stuff like Ichiraku's and my apartment. I made houses for all my emotions too, since they helped me make this place. Speaking of emotions, I saw Understanding (he's my favorite, so don't tell the others), and ran to catch up to him. Slamming my hand into his back, he jumped and I grinned. He returned the grin and we started walking around.

"Hey Naruto, wanna go outside and explore?" He's just like a child when he isn't doing his job. Maybe it's because he needs a break too.

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically. Exploration is always fun, no matter how old you are.

We walked out of my village and entered the forest. It was the very same as the one from Konoha, since I loved those woods. Talking about nothing, and seeing what places we haven't been to, we were having a good time. Understanding was my best friend in here, and it was always fun when we would mess around.

I couldn't tell you how much time had passed when we found the cave. The cave was dark and damp, and gave a foreboding feeling, that made my hair stand up. I glanced at Understanding and could tell he was in a similar position, but he seemed more on edge. I couldn't tell why, but I wanted to know what was inside this cave. Curiosity wasn't here, but I could tell he would be burning to know.

"Want to go in?" I asked, not really caring what his answer would be, I'm still going.

He swallowed, and nodded. I walked in first, feeling him follow and felt around the walls, so I wouldn't fall. The farther we walked in, the more apprehensive I became. I could've sworn I've felt this before, but it wasn't clicking with anything I thought of.

Eventually we found something. It looked like a cage, only a hundred times bigger. It was the length of the cave and was a dead end. Plus, water was flowing from somewhere and led into the cage. Splashing towards the huge gates, I looked inside and saw darkness. That feeling from earlier was the strongest I've felt.

Suddenly, a burst of heat was blasted through the bars of the cage, and I jumped back next to Understanding. I glanced at him and he shrugged, not knowing what was happening either. Looking back to the cage, I saw a big body of fur and glaring red eyes. Instantly I deflated and slapped my hand to my face. Why didn't I recognize it earlier? It seems Understanding came to the same conclusion and all tension left his body.

"Kyuubi, what the hell?" I said as I walked closer to the cage, Understanding doing the same. "Why didn't you come out earlier? And why are you here?"

"**Because it was funny to watch and because I can.**" The fox-bastard enjoyed my edginess.

"Asshole." I crossed my arms over my chest and sat on the ground. "And that didn't answer my second question."

"**I'm here because I'm a part of you gaki.****1**" He said it as though it was obvious. "**Wherever your mind goes, there's always a part of me that goes too.**"

"Yeah, okay, whatever."

"**So Kit,**" I hummed and sat down, knowing this would take a while. Kyuubi liked to talk after all. "**What do you plan to do after you wake up from this coma?**"

My brows furrowed and I was confused. What would I do? Hell, I don't know, I just got here and plan to stay for a while. I didn't know what to do, so I asked the fox-bastard, "What do you suppose I do?"

"**I knew it.**" He sighed like all the world's burdens depended on him. Arrogant asshole. "**First, let's get this out there: Find a new lover. The Uchiha had given you up in favor of his family.**"

What? Did I hear him correctly? Sasuke left me? "Wait, wait, wait," I rushed out, shaking my head. "Sasuke said he loved me, but you're saying he doesn't want me. How do you know for sure?"

"**Who was in control of your body when you were hiding inside your mind? I was, so I saw everything, and the Uchiha said that he wanted your relationship to end in order to please his parents.**"

"But that can't be true."

I refused to believe that Sasuke would just give me up like that. I wanted to believe that he would stay by my side, but he did lie to me for all these years. Was it that impossible to believe in? The more I thought about it, the more I convinced myself that it was true. Deflating, I could feel that chill crawl up my spine when the truth finally sinks in.

Understanding came to sit next to me and started saying encouraging words, telling me it would be all right and that I could find a new love. Understanding smiled, but it wasn't cheering me up. I could see him trying but it just wasn't working. I loved Sasuke so how can I get over him?

I started sweating because it was starting to get hot as all hell in here. I looked at Kyuubi and he was glaring at the emotion next to me. It intensified when Understanding wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and the temperature rose even more.

"**You're help is not needed. Leave.**" With that, the heat climbed to an all-time high. It blasted throughout the cave and Understanding cried out. His arms were being burned and he got up and ran to the cave entrance. The heat followed and stayed where Understanding was and prevented him from coming back.

"**Naruto, don't listen to him. A new love isn't what you need; you need to think about why Sasuke left you.**" Confused, I looked at him, wondering why in the hell would I think about the bastard. "**To be able to seem more suitable to someone else.**"

I sighed and got up, planning to head back to my village and do what was instructed to me. Before I left entirely, I turned around and said, "Thanks Kyuubi. Even if I don't have anything left, at least I still have you." And then I walked away.

* * *

**Perfect. The Kit is depressed, just the way I planned. It's a good thing that I locked out that annoying emotion. His words were getting through to the Kit, and I couldn't have that. He doesn't understand that I need the Kit's mind to be broken so I can escape. Having to stay in this kid's mind is more torture than the nine levels of Hell combined.**

* * *

"Goddammit!" I scream as I send all my research books flying to the floor. "Is there _no_ way to wake Naruto up?!"

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune, I love ya, but damn, now's not a good time. "Maybe you should take a break. Come back when you have a clear head," she suggested, but I didn't want to stop.

"No, I have to find a way to wake Naruto up from this coma." I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "This is different from other comas. Other comas are caused by head trauma and strokes."

"But wasn't Naruto suffering from a concussion?" Shizune asked as she started to clean my mess.

"Leave it," I ordered and she stopped picking up books and papers. "Yes he did, but with the Kyuubi's healing ability, he was able to recover from the concussion quickly. However, this coma is being forced through chakra suppression."

"And that means, something else is keeping Naruto in that coma because their chakra is suppressing his."

"Exactly, which presents the problem of who, or what, is preventing Naruto from waking up." I leaned onto my table, and rubbed my temples. "I need something to eat, so go get me something would you?"

Before the words even left my mouth, she was out the door with Ton-Ton, probably to the snack bar in the Hokage Tower. Honestly, that girl is one of the best people on earth (at least when she's not screaming at me to get to work). But this problem was still on my mind. Who could be stronger than Naruto's chakra? Even without the Kyuubi's power, he has an impressive chakra reserve.

I sighed once more, and stood up, planning to pick up the scattered books and papers. I really should've let Shizune clean it up, but I wasn't thinking straight. Frustration tends to do that to people. Stacking the papers on my desk, I picked up a book that was faced down. Curious, I kept it on that page and read what it said. My eyes widened as I saw what it contained, slammed it shut, and ran out of my office.

"Shizune! Scratch that order! We need to get to Naruto's room right now!" I yelled, knowing she heard me. I needed to find Sasuke now, but I ran into someone before I could even make it out of the hall.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you alright? I'm so sorry." She apologized but I didn't care. "Do you need any-"

"Sakura, go find Sasuke immediately." I cut her off. "I found a way to wake Naruto up and I need him now. I'll be at the hospital when you find him." And before she could say anything, I turned around and headed to the hospital. I need to prepare the gaki and his room.

When I got to the hospital, I went straight to Naruto's room. After I closed the door, I checked his charts, and made sure that the activity was the same. It wasn't. His body was deteriorating fast so I started trying to slow it down at least. But nothing worked, so that meant that if Sasuke doesn't get here quick, then Naruto is going to die.

I could feel panic creep into my throat and stomach, but I swallowed it down. That didn't change the fact that the gaki might die, but it was the best I could do. It was depends on Sakura right now, then Sasuke, and who knows how long it'll take to find him. This wait is going to kill me.

"Dammit… I need some sake." Going to do just that, I left the hospital room and went back to my office. I went to my desk and pulled out two bottles of sake and left for the hospital again.

How could Naruto be deteriorating? The hospital is keeping him stable, and the Kyuubi should be a big part in this too. It just doesn't make sense. Something's missing and I need to find out what it is, so if this happens again, then it won't be as big of a problem.

Entering through the door, I put a bottle on the counter and kept the other one in my hand. I popped open the bottle and walked over the Naruto again. I put the bottle to my lips and took a few swallows while looking at Naruto again.

He's gotten worse.

I spit the sake out of my mouth and quickly took another look. Shit. My eyes widened; his deterioration rate is fast and not good. By the looks of it, he only has a couple more days at the most. _How the hell is this possible?_ Once again, I felt panicked and hysterical, but kept my mind sane long enough to sit on the chair in front of the bed.

After another long swig of the burning alcohol, I sighed and muttered, "Hurry up Sasuke."

* * *

There's a chance Naruto can wake up? This is great! That thought kept running around in my head, after Tsunade-sama left me in the hall. When I realized what she wanted, I bolted out the door and went to look for Sasuke-kun. Of course I know where Sasuke-kun is, but do I want to find him?

I stopped running and stood in the middle of the street. _Do I want to find him?_ If I do, Naruto wakes up, they'll be a happy couple again. If I don't, Naruto stays in the coma, and I can console Sasuke-kun. It may be mean but it's not like Naruto's gonna die or anything, he'll just be sleeping.

I love Sasuke-kun more than Naruto, and Sasuke-kun deserves someone who loves him with their whole being. Naruto just can't give that, so I'm a better choice. I mean, how could Sasuke-kun like someone like Naruto. He's an idiot and falls for anything that's pretty. It wasn't too long ago he liked me and then he moved his sights to Sasuke-kun.

It's just an annoyance that Sasuke-kun spends so much time with the idiot. Why should he waste his time with a fake, than with the real thing? Maybe with Naruto in the coma, it's my chance to get Sasuke-kun to fall in love with me. I'll have all the time in the world, and nobody will get hurt. Except maybe Naruto, but that doesn't matter.

With that thought, I pretended to look for Sasuke-kun, but was just stalling. Besides everyone should know where he is, he's always in the same place.

After a few hours, I headed to the hospital and saw Tsunade-sama with an empty sake bottle in one hand, and a half-full one in the other. I heard Shizune was supposed to be here, but I guess she left after a while. I walked into the room and quietly stood in front of Tsunade-sama.

"Did you find him?" It still amazes me that she can sound so sober after drinking a bottle and a half of sake.

"No ma'am," I lied. "I couldn't find him anywhere. I checked his home, Team 7's training field, the park, everywhere." I slumped a little. I might be lying my ass off, but it was for mine and Sasuke-kun's future.

"Very well. I understand that you couldn't find him, but maybe we'll try tomorrow. Go home, you deserve a rest." And she waved her hand, motioning for me to leave.

I bow and said "thank you". I walked to the door and let a small smile onto my lips. Now, Sasuke-kun and I can be together, and Naruto gets to sleep peacefully. I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun tomorrow.

After Sakura left, I grabbed the empty bottle, got up, and threw it into the waste bin. Then I went to the window and opened it.

"Hawk!" I called, and soon an ANBU appeared behind me, as I was still facing the window.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Go find Uchiha Sasuke and bring him here. Make this your top priority," I ordered, and soon all was left was a cloud of dust.

Now that that was taken care of, I have to wait some more. At least Hawk was the fastest ANBU I had on hand, so it shouldn't take very long at all.

And here they are, walking through the door. Sasuke looked a little disheveled; he was sweating and had a towel around his neck. Plus, he wasn't wearing a shirt much to my displeasure. But I assumed that he just came back from training. That's weird, Sakura said she checked the training fields.

"Here you are Hokage-sama." Hawk said as he bowed.

"Thank you Hawk. You are dismissed." And he left with a _poof_. I turned to Sasuke and looked him dead in the eye. I never really like him, but he made the gaki happy, so I can tolerate him. Just a little.

"First off," I started. "Where were you?"

"At the training field. Where I am every day. Why?" This confused me. I returned to the chair I was sitting in before Sakura came in. Putting my hand to my chin, I hummed.

"I sent Sakura out to look for you, but she said she couldn't find you. She even said she checked your training field."

* * *

I felt fury and heat flow through my body. _How dare she!_ How dare Sakura lie and take away precious time, especially when Naruto needs my help. Naruto is in the hospital and she's still thinking about herself. My hands started shaking, and the urge to destroy anything and everything was getting harder to resist by the second.

My breathing increased and the itch in my eyes told me that the Sharingan is threatening to come out. The bitch is going to regret ever messing with me or Naruto, and I'll make sure that she never does it ever again. I will never forgive her for doing this and when I see her, Ibiki will look like a gentle teddy bear, and Orochimaru will look like the harmless snake in your garden.

"But as to why I called you here," she started, her voice hardening and cutting through my thoughts. "I found a way to wake Naruto up, but-"

"That's great," I interrupted, fury forgotten and excitement getting the best of me. "Why didn't you-"

"_But_," she continued, a vein pulsing on her forehead. "Only a loved one or his mate can do it. And that means you." She glared at me, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what do I have to do?"

"You need to transfer your chakra into him and fight off the suppressing chakra," she said as I moved to the chair next to the hospital bed. Grabbing Naruto's hand in mine, I turned to look back at Tsunade.

"That shouldn't be hard."

She sighed and took a swig of her, almost empty, sake bottle. "It _shouldn't_ but we have a time limit."

"What does that mean?" I asked, nervousness squirming its way into my limbs.

"If we don't do this quickly, Naruto is going to die."

* * *

**1 Gaki means brat for those who don't know**

**Me: You know, I'm gonna let you torture me for once. Kagebunshin! *clone appears next to her* Close enough, have fun!**

**Naruto: She feels bad for not uploading in _forever _but finally did. She hoped you enjoyed and review! They make her feel like a million bucks.  
**

**Sasuke: Pffft, there's no way she could ever be worth that much. _A_ buck, maybe.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, *insert Sasuke insult here*. You're lucky I don't have the energy to do anything to you.**

**Sasuke: Lazy bum**

**Me: Just wait. These kinds of hings stack up. Anyway stay with me on this and look forward to a new chappie! Until next time!**


End file.
